


The 24th Day of Winter

by pirotess



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Festivals, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Under the stars, on the hill.





	The 24th Day of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostflora/gifts).


End file.
